VOX Box: Heretic Saga 11
Characters * Heretic * Oracle * Luke Fox * Robin * Bluebird * Sideways * Bulleteer Location * Clocktower, Old Gotham District, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0319 Local Time VOX Archive * Oracle: Turn left! * Luke Fox: Got it. footsteps, heavy breathing I'm pretty sure I saw Mutant get clipped by that bus back there, but I can't see Heretic. footsteps, heavy breathing * Oracle: I doubt you lost him. * Luke Fox: footsteps, heavy breathing I thought you had billion dollar satellites. * Oracle: I can't get accurate Sat-Feed due to the population density in the area. * Luke Fox: footsteps, heavy breathing Where's my backup? * Oracle: On their way, Luke... Don't worry. You're almost there. * Luke Fox: footsteps, heavy breathing Almost where?! * Oracle: Oh, third door on your right... Yeah, there! * Luke Fox: footsteps, heavy breathing Okay and then what? * Oracle: Go in. Flight of stairs on your left. * Luke Fox: footsteps, heavy breathing, door smashed open, rapid footsteps, door closes * Oracle: Your other left... * Luke Fox: rapid footsteps, heavy breathing * Oracle: There you go. Go down to the second sub-basement and then get into the elevator. * Luke Fox: footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing What the hell is this place? The Old Gotham Clocktower apartments? There a safehouse nearby or something? * Oracle: Yeah... The safest in Gotham... My place. racks * Luke Fox: Your place? footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing You mean, I get to finally meet the mysterious Oracle? footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing * Oracle: Oh... we've met... * Luke Fox: We have? footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing And was that a shotgun? * Oracle: You just focus on getting here alive and I'll keep you that way. * Luke Fox: Sounds like a plan... footsteps, heavy breathing, click, elevator door opens * Oracle: Okay... Close the doors and I'll bring you up to my floor. * Luke Fox: door closing, metal rending No expletive way! * Heretic: Hello, Luke... whack, metallic ding, thud, gasp, choking breath Barbara, I know you're listening. You found how I entered last time and have taken safeguards. Activate the elevator and I won't break his neck. You have ten seconds to consider my offer... Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... 2 seconds Barbara, are you there? * Oracle: Sorry, Heretic... No deal. Let him have it, guys! * Bluebird: With pleasure! whirring, thoop, pained grunt, magnetic whirring, thoop, pained groan, thoop, thoop, thoop, thud Now, while he's down, Boy Wonder! * Robin: Don't call me Boy Wonder! firing, grapnel latching, pained hiss, grapnel whirring, collapsible staff retracting, whack Elevator is clear, Oracle. Bring Luke up. * Oracle: clacking Copy that, Damian. Elevator going up... Now you guys get out of there! * Bluebird: rising Sorry... And let him attack you again? I don't think so. What you say, Boy Wonder? whirring * Robin: Oh... I'm in... and stop calling me Boy Wonder. It's Robin! * Oracle: Look, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but this isn't the time. Let's regroup! * Robin: No can do, Oracle... bo staff whirling Get up, Heretic. Let's see what you got. But I should warn you... I was trained by the League of Assassins and I am the child of two of the world's best fighters. * Heretic: chuckle Oh, I know who you are, Damian... We have so much in common... You don't even know, do you? Very well... Let's do this... armor clank, vorpal thrum * Robin: gasp Where did you learn this stance?! You... scoff You have no right! * Bluebird: What? What's so special about that stance? * Heretic: chuckle His mother taught it to him... Didn't she? * Oracle: Harper, listen to me! Get Damian and you out of there now! If Heretic's trained by the League of Assass- * Bluebird: Look, I don't care what kung fu he does or doesn't know. I know my gun fu is stronger than his- whirring, thoop, sword unsheathed, ricochet Did he just deflect my- whack, scream, whack, staff whirring, metallic clank, whack, whack, armor deflecting blade, metallic clank, magnetic whirring, thoop, ricochet, whack, whack, metallic ding, thud, rapid footsteps, whack, whack, whoosh, thud, thud, pained grunt, pained hiss, whack, heavy breathing, blade sliding on concrete, grappling, whack, grunt, grunt, whack, rapid footsteps, metal on concrete, whoosh, whoosh, whack, whack, pained, grunt, whoosh, armor rending, flesh cutting, scream, blood dripping on concrete No! thud * Oracle: What the hell is happening?! * Bluebird: He- He stabbed Damian! cracking The son of a expletive stabbed- choking breath Ehhh-ke~ * Heretic: Barbara... I take no pleasure in this... Tell the Bat I want what's in Level 7... or these two won't be the last! thud, footsteps, blood trickling, shallow breathing: 2 instances I hope you're listening to- * Sideways: smash, thud, armor clank, bounce, rfft, scoff, clatter, armor clank, rfft, smash, thud, armor clank, bounce, rfft, growl, clatter, armor clank, vorpal thrum, rfft, panicked shout, whack, smash, grapple, rfft, grapple release * Heretic: chuckle You seem distracted, pest. You aren't focused... If your mind is clouded, you stand no chance of defeating me. * Sideways: clatter, sigh Yeah, you're right... I am unfocused. I've got two rifts open outside... sigh and keeping them open is proving exhausting. * Heretic: Huh? thrum For what reason would you keep two open? Are your reinforcements surrounding the building? scoff It matters not. You can't throw enough at me, kid. * Sideways: Yeah? Let's see about that... My bullet just reached terminal velocity. rfft * Bulleteer: whoosh Incoming! * Heretic: bodies smashing through concrete, debris collapsing, whack, armor clank, whack, armor clank, smash, smash, debris shifting, whack, whack, whack, whack, smash, thud * Bulleteer: debris shifting, knuckles cracking Heretic is down. Sideways, let's tend to the- * Heretic: smoke hiss, cough, cough, rapid footsteps, smash, clatter, rapid footsteps, cough * Bluebird: cough Oh, man! He knows how to ninja vanish? That's not cool, dude! Not cool! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 10. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 12. * This VOX is an updated version of VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back featuring new characters. * Debut of Alix Harrower. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 11 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline